Darcy Pohevitz
Name: Darcy Pohavitz District: 11 Gender: Female Age: 12 Personality: Darcy is very preppy, since her daddy owns the best academy in district eleven Darcy loves being the alpha female of her clique but on then inside Darcy is very kind and she does not act like it Because she does not want her friend to think that she is some type of pussy. Darcy not would bully anyone unless if they are really poor or of there not wearing the best clothes if they aren't Darcy would be there worst nightmare since she made a girl comment suicide and deep inside her she is very bloodthisty. Appearance: Darcy looks like a stereotypical popular girl. Darcy has blonde hair which she always wears it down or in a bun but in the area she will have her hair in a pony tail. Darcy has green beautiful eyes which Sparkle in the sunlight finally Darcy has tan skin and a small body build. Weapons: Knife Backstory: Darcy has a wonderful life, she is very rich since her father owns one of the best schools in panem since it has one of the best teachers there. Since Darcy goes there she is very poplaur since she is the owners daughter so pretty much life was prefect for her but she had her moments like that one time when Darcy was alone with her friends in her big house since she was having a sleep over party with her friends and her parents decided to leave her with there Spanish maid named Rita. Everything was going well until her friends here'd a Bang And a ear splitting scream. So Darcy and her friends decided to run down stairs to see what the hell was going on, so it turned out it was Rita's dead body. Darcy pretty much had no idea what was going on since she was about seven years old at the time but she was not scared of any dead body and it was her maid anyways so she did not care. Unformatly when her parents came home they thought that Darcy was the one who killed Rita so they decided to punish Darcy by making her move into her uncle Stan's house which has about four rooms and a huge orchard field in there backyard so the only stuff that Darcy has is her chothes that she brought and five hundred dollars since her parents felt sorry for her, but she still came to the same school. Luckly for Darcy nobody knew that she was living in a orchard farm house since her parents never told anyone but Darcy was still mad about the whole thing so she bullied more younger kids everyday and started to blackmail people to do stuff for her but there was this girl who she bullied everyday, her name was Cindy. Darcy and her friends bullied her in anyway possible it was not because of her outfit or any thing like that it was because that she was the killers daughter and Darcy knew since she saw him with Cindy everyday and he has the same hair color and the same color of eyes as her and Darcy hated her even worse since she got framed for it and he got away with it. One day Darcy went over board with the bullying by taking Cindy's phone and it turned out it had a lot of naked pictures of Cindy so Darcy had an idea to send the pictures to everyone who was in Cindy's contacts and she did but a week after Cindy hung herself and the police knew Darcy was behind so she was forced to volunteer or that she would go to prison. Strengths: Darcy's main strength is blackmailing people and manipulating people even thought she is about twelve years old she could do it to anyone also Darcy is good at finding persure points and if she someone conforted her she would have a 85 percent chance of escaping the fight and Finally Darcy is very good with hand to hand combat. Weaknesses: Darcy's main weakness is that she is not very fast on her feet she is a long distance runner but she is not very fast at all also Darcy can't handle getting dirty if she gets her hair wet or if she breaks a nail she would rage and finally Darcy is bad at climbing. Fears: Darcy is scared of getting kidnapped and she is also scared of worms. Interview Angle: Darcy will try to act Sweet and innocent to get many sponsors as she can and she will try to be funny. Bloodbath Strategy: When the timer goes of she will run to the cornucopia with the careers since she allied with them at training if anyone conforts her she will touch there pressure points and then stab them. Game Strategy: She will stick with the careers for safety but after awhile she will try to get the careers against each other so when there fighting Darcy will grab as much as she needs and flee from the careers. Alliance: She will try to join the careers. Token: Cindy's phone that she stole but it is broken and it could be use for throwing at tributes plates before the games Category:XxXMidget In a BikiniXxX's Tributes Category:District 11 Category:12 year olds Category:Characters Category:Tributes Category:Females Category:Volunteer